


The Misadventures of Miu Iruma (And Kiibo)

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Engineering Puns, Epic Plot Twist, Gen, Happy happy fun times!, Iruma Builds A Discourse Machine And May Or Not Be The Onceler, Miu Iruma: The Master Of Roasting, NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM, Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: A fun and blood-free day in the life of Miu Iruma, the Super High School Inventor herself, as well as Kiibo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for not writing in a bit! I'm trying to write as much as I can, but my schedule tends to be rather stiff. This time I decided to write something dedicated to our homegirl Miu. (I mean I haven't looked into her character as much as I'd like to, but this is crack so I guess it's not essential to have a PhD in Irumology?) Haha, I'm not sure. However, I do hope that you get some enjoyment from this! Have fun!

'nyawnn,,snzzsnznznznznnzzzzzzzssssssssss'

irumer was sleeping on the couch, her countless inventons in a clutter  aroundh er

and somebody hAD THE ACTUAL NEVRE T0 WAKE HER UP!!!11!!1!!!! exclamation point !112

It was Kiibo, the Luper Sigh Hchool Sevel Robot.

"Hi" he said

mius tentacle hairs slapped him as she slowly woke up

'Please don,t beeb beeb because i,m sleep .... " she said

He was surprised by her gentle naurte,,,,,,,,,

"Oh, my most sincere apologies, Iruma-san" he siad

Within a fraction of  a Segundo , irumeme got back to nornmal

"UHMMMMM WOT IN XD RAWRNATION GAVE YOU,,,,,,,,,,THE IGRHT TO WAKE THE BEUTIFUL GODDNES MIU IRUMA ???/?"

?????

"WHATEVER YOU METEAL DIGERIDOO,, YOUR MY NYEW SUBECT"

(ya see, iruma makes her own insults,,,,,,,,,the shsl inventor Indeed_)

"WAIT NO"

"IM BUILDING A DISCOURSE GENERATOR'

'y tho"

"WE NEED MORE DRAMA"

'we really don't"

"mhhhhhmm hunnny we do,

but now that o think about it, the main thing _you_ need is a life"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  M M MMMMMMM MMM MM M M MM  MM M  MM M M  ROASTED

kiibo, in a spin of hurt, tazed irume with his electrical taser

"ow, that _hertz_ " she said

'please stop"

;"UHM DONT DEFY ME I COULD LITERALLY BUY YOU,,

,,,,,,,,,,, ,  ,i guess then, you'd be a _robought"_

Kiibo sighed, rubbing his forehead, as if there was a cure for his utter spite lying in his nonexistent sweat.

"Iruma-san, your puns are really bad."

Miu Inhaled Deeply,

"Bad? I'm not bad, I'm the good guy here.

He just doesn't get it. Do you think I'm bad?

(quack)

Thank you!

I mean, something good finally happens to me, and he just has to come along and rain on my parade.

What's his problem?

(quack)

See?

Yeah, bad, right.

How bad can I be?  
I'm just doin' what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just followin' my destiny  
  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just doin' what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
How bad can I possibly be?  
  
Well, there's a principle in nature  
(Principle in nature)  
That almost every cr-"

'IRUMA PLEASE STOP I WILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR DISCOURSE MACHINGE JUSE T END T HSIS"

Miu's lips curled into a wolfish smirk that seemed unfitting, even for her.

"Ke,"

"???"

"KYAKYAKYAKYAKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ARE YOU THAT DENSE,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, HOL Y CR UMBIOLIS

**YOU ARE THE DISCOURSE MACHINE NOW"**

Kiibo was stunned.What ?

"I INFECTED YOU WITH MY MEMES,,,, AND NOW WHEREVER YOU GO,,,,,, DRAMA WILL FOLLOW!!!!!!"

She laughed until tears slid down her cheeks.

"KYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKAYA"

Her laugh grew twisted and deep.

"KYKAYAKAYAYKYUKKYUKUKUKUKUKUKU

KU"

Kiibo gasped, he should have known.

Iruma ripped of f her 'skin"

But!!!!!111 It wanst skin! It was fake!

THe person was actually shingucci!!!!!!!!111!!1!!1!

 

This story was not at all aboyt Iruma Miuyooom, but rather, our folklorist friend Cory(inthehouse)kiyo!!!

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry. I did not intend for this to end this way, but when I started typing "How Bad Can I Be", things went awry.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this! Please feel free to drop anything you have to say in the comments! I love reading what you guys have to say.  
> (I'm crossing my fingers that I will be able to post something on Friday if I find the inspiration. I'm thinking about either a group chat fic or like, an Ouma-centric thing. I love writing both of those. Unfortunately, I have testing next week, so I might be studying more, which takes time away from my fic writing.)  
> Well, whatever happens, take care you guys! You are loved and deserve to love yourself! Toodles!


End file.
